


Vs. The Exes

by mayathepsychic



Category: Electric Century, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathepsychic/pseuds/mayathepsychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's fists are becoming tired from defending his Rainbow haired Nerd, Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hell_is_our_home](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/gifts).



> After 12 pages of planning I finally started to write it...

Not so long ago, in the mysterious land of Belleville, New Jersey, Frank Iero was dating a highschooler…

Frank was done arguing, he tried to say that dating a highschool girl wasn’t wrong, but Kitty Dunn being the girl she was just had to blow it out of proportion. Sitting at the kitchen table were his friends, then again Kitty was sitting there, so… his friends and associate Kitty were sitting at the kitchen table. He was making his daily cup of coffee when he heard, “Did you guys know that Frank Iero is dating a highschooler.”

Turning around to see Ray, his friend, nearly spitting out his drink, “Really? You don’t seem the type to go after younger wom-”

Cutting off Ray, she continued, “How much older are you Frank?”

“Listen Kitty, I’m done defending myself, so sit there and talk all the smack you want,” he took a sip from his cup to stop any further words that he knew might spill over. 

“I mean don’t you have to get her home before her curfew?” She smirked at her own joke, was he sure she wasn’t the high schooler?

“I’m twenty two.”

Ray tried to speak up for him, “He’s not that far off,”

“Thank you Ray,” he said, nearly applauding.

The quiet mouse of the room spoke up, Mikey Kid, “So have you guys, you know,” not wanting to sound disrespectful he went for the legal term, “had consensual, um,”

“Cheek kisses is the furthest she’s gone, so please don’t finish that sentence.” Finishing off a sentence that would end up making him sound like a pedophile.

“Well then what do you do?”

“What most high schoolers do in their short relationship, go to bookstores, cafes, talk mostly about her life, stuff like that.”

“And her name is?” Ray emphasized, realizing he actually hadn’t met her before. 

“Jamia Nestor, she’s pretty cool.”

“Can we meet her?” Frank couldn’t tell if Ray was fearing she was too young or was genuinely interested. 

“Make it soon.” Added Kitty, being on cue as the doorbell decided to ring. Quickly, he chugged the rest of his brew and ran, trying not to stumble, to the door. Making it with no trips he opened the door, greeting the sight of Jamia. She tended to keep her hair up in ponytails, buns if she had to, to keep the flowy black bangs from blocking her eyesight. Today was a rare occasion that her jacket’s collar was up, making her look like some kind of vampire to go with her pale skin, but the snow made the look acceptable. 

Walking outside a bit he held the door knob behind him, wanting to make the conversation hushed, “Hey Jamia,” kissing her on the cheek to greet her, “be nice okay?”

Catching onto the secrecy she whispered, “Of course, best behaviour.” She crossed her heart with her finger, not sure if that should worry or relieve Frank. Feeling the door pull him in he saw Ray holding the door open.

“Ray this is Jamia.” He introduced her, smiling passively. 

Nodding as a “Hello” in her direction, Ray pulled the younger inside before slamming the door. Pointing to Frank accusingly, “Is she going to be a problem?”

“What, no?”

“Frank listen, don’t get distracted with her around, do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Alright then,” opening the door to the confused teen, “Join the fun.” He said, gesturing to come in. She merely smiled and slided between the door frame and the duo, staring in awe at the band setup as Frank slipped off her jacket. Ray walked over and put his guitar on. 

“Jamie that’s Kit,” he awkwardly introduced, knowing full well she wouldn’t do it herself. 

“Woah, it’s so cool that you play the drums.”

“It’s Kitty.” Voice monotone with her pure hatred for one Mr. Iero right now. 

Getting his Bass set up he didn’t care to give her a deathly look of warning, instead too focused on tuning his Fender. “That’s Mikey Kid,” watching as he made his way to the couch to sit next to Jamia.

“Hey, what do you play?” scooting closer to him.

“Well that’s broad but my main games are probably Zelda and Starfox?” Answering not knowing she was referring to an instrument rather than video games. Nearly the whole band rolled their eyes at Mikey’s response, Frank smiled however, Mikey was always a lost little puppy. 

Clearing his throat to get attention, “ Let’s start with Twisted Story,”

Ray went to his mic, looking at Jamia, “That’s not the finished titl-”

“We are Before Sex and what happens afterwards is better than what you’re gonna get! One, two, three, four!” Kitty yelled, efficiently starting practice with her drumming, soon followed by Frank’s Bass and Ray’s guitar. The speakers were loud and equally loud lyrics continued the song. Jamia instantly went to shield her ears, her parents forbade this type of music, but after the initial deafening exposure she slowly slid her hands down. Looking and listening to an entirely new experience. She got distracted with the fast moving hands and mesmerized with the lyrics that were there, but she hadn’t found the time to process. 

Ending up kneeling on the floor with his last chord, Frank unevenly breathed out a, “What do you think?” The group members each reached for drinks and moved their gaze to her, now more thirsty for reviews. 

“It was… Amazing.” A smile began to trace along her lips. The everyone smiled to themselves while giving a small thank you. Even Kitty wouldn’t be critical of a fan. After going through a full setlist and ending on “Golden Prison Scene”, Jamia thanked them for having her and left running, time was a lost concept during practice and she apparently she did have a curfew. 

They all gathered in the bedroom to cool down, silence was broken by Ray, “She’s great,”

“Thank you.”  
“Are you serious Frank? There’s no way you are.” Kitty’s eyes glared to the wall opposite to her.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean are you serious or experimenting with that poor girl?”

“I can’t believe you think I’m dating her for the sake of dating.”

“Hmm, well it’s not like you’ve never done that before.” Kitty this time looked to him with a snarl still on her lips from the last “R” sound. Frank looked away, hanging on to the compliments while he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards… 

 

Frank made the trek back to his house, making sure to say his goodbyes and leave right as Kitty was in the bathroom, avoiding her at all costs was a priority. The rest of the night was spent tiptoeing around the whole “Frank’s dating a high school girl” thing, awkward pauses and coughs replaced Jamia’s name. Surely Kitty was the only one with a problem with her, but it still made his walk ever more lonely. 

 

Unlocking the door, he was grateful that the electricity and heating bills had both been paid. Stepping into the main room, he was greeted with his roommate, Brendon, reading a magazine on their shared mattress. Brendon was one of those “Emancipated” kids, he was probably a teenager, but as long as the rent was payable, Frank would have taken in a serial killer for all he cared. However in being a teen, the need to gossip was higher than with adults, he would always come home and spill something juicy before his coat went on the hook. So trying to keep a girlfriend’s age hidden was nearly impossible. 

 

Wanting to say it rather than it be used as blackmail later on, Frank hurriedly confessed, “If anyone asks, yes, I am dating a seventeen-year-old.” Taking off his outer layers, he rushed in with no plans on further discussion.

 

Looking up he smirked, “Is he cute?” Making sure to emphasize the “he” as usual. Frank didn’t have a problem with Brendon not being straight, but it did come as a surprise. The first night they used the shared mattress (space is limited), he awoke to an odd feeling against his neck, looking down to see Brendon working kisses upward, he fell out of bed. That night was filled with multiple explanations and apologies from both parties. It always kept the elder wondering about sexual orientations, the fact that the kisses didn’t bother him, only that it was his roommate always left the door open. He may not have been straight, but if he had the option for a female, he would take it. Jersey wasn’t the best place to be curious with that sort of thing. 

 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Getting used to the response he replied back with an equally rude answer. 

 

“Does this mean we’re over?” Brendon looked up to only get a repelling glare; Frank would never get out of that joke. 

 

“But seriously man, try not to tell anyone, I might get shivved or something.” 

 

“Whoopsy.” Dropping the magazine to reveal a phone, the teen toyed with pressing a  _ Send Message _ button. Seeing this he dashed over in an attempt to stop it, nearly wrestling to get the phone away, “Daisy.” It was pushed. Oh jeez, it was sent, to who knows how many people, his life would be over. “Relax I just sent it -” A shrilling phone interrupted any chance of calming down. 

 

Knowing exactly who it was he picked it up,  _ Helena _ read the caller ID. She tended to act as a sister, except the kind that only points out flaws and thinks they know nearly everything. Picking it up he already heard accusations from the other line as his roommate hid in the bathroom, “Do you want to go to jail for pedophilia?”

 

“No I won’t, how did you find out?”

 

“Brendon, no one else would tell me.” She said, alway poking her nose into his love life.

 

Sliding a hand down his face he sighed, “Ugh, freakin’ backbiter is what he is.” 

 

“Am not!” The two hear over the line. Angrily opening the bathroom door, Frank confiscated the house phone, not wanting to be bothered by another interruption.  

 

“Well who are they?”

 

Sitting down to relax from the stressful day he responded, “Her name’s Jamia Nestor, she’s pretty cool.” 

“A schoolgirl that you have nothing better to call her than cool?” The disgust was readable over the line.

 

“It’s a catholic school, uniform and everything.” He felt dirty just saying it.

 

“You haven’t made her need to use a confession booth yet, have you?”

 

“What? No, we do the equivalent of what middle schoolers call Third Base.”

 

“Why are you doing this to yourself?”

 

“I just needed a break, she’s still on my mind.”

 

“It’s been so long just forget about the breakup bitch we’re not talking about.”  That ‘Breakup Bitch’ would never leave his mind, once another garage band, she was now a mega star, touring and everything. Gazing over towards a flyer he picked up earlier in the week, Frank didn’t know why he picked it up, it was just making him suffer.


End file.
